Always There
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: Shogo Makishima has always felt alone, secluded, alienated, etcetera. So, he went mad, and dreamed of destroying the very thing that made him feel this way, the Sibyl System. However, he never knew that the one person in the world who ever looked at him, not only as a person, but as a precious being, was actually always there. He just never noticed that she cared.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)** This is rated T because Psycho Pass is rated M, and lets face it. That usually means that a lot of teenagers and adults have watched it. There'll be gore-obviously-and there'll be some suggestive sexual scenes-obviously-but no actual rated M sex scenes-obviously. I'm actually not planning that many chapters for this one-maybe 8 or 9 or 10 if I really can. Also, NO INCEST. If your confused just keep reading and it'll make sense-hopefully. Other than that, enjoy the first thing that popped into my head after finishing season 1~!

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Psycho Pass. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

6 YEARS OLD

 _ **"...Onii-chan?"**_

 ** _"Just keep your eyes closed, Nao." She heard it, "Stay where you are."_** ** _the slight tremble in his voice-something that sounded more obvious than usual._**

 _ **She heard how his breathing was slightly off, raspier-despite how much she could tell he was trying to hide it. She could smell his sweat. She even had a very clear picture in her mind of what he looks like.**_

 _ **She could picture the ten year old with his wide eyes, slightly gaped mouth, the beads of sweat forming at his temple, and the paleness of his face. Her image was extremely close to the reality that was right in front of her closed lids. However, she had no idea of the blood that stained it all. The blood of the man-the scary one that blocked their path while trying to go home. She could smell the blood, but she didn't know what it was, and since the scent carried no hint of Shogo she didn't care.**_

 _ **She couldn't look-not to her-because Shogo had told her to close her eyes. Her 'Onii-chan' told her to close her eyes as soon as the man seemed to be pulling something out of his trench coat. She heard screaming, but kept her eyes shut-only slightly wondering what a grown man has to scream about.**_

 _ **The image of his possible state burned inside her mind, and she wanted so desperately to reach out and hold onto him-so desperately to caress his silver hair. However, she remained in place, and stood straight up. 'Onii-chan told me to stay where I am, so I have to listen to Onii-chan.' She played her modo in her mind over and over to push down her desires to hold him close to her.**_

 _ **'I have to listen to Onii-chan.' Her one and only rule.**_

 _ **For as long as she could remember that's what she truly believed. If Shogo-her precious Onii-chan-told her to do something she did it without a second thought. She didn't question him, and she didn't doubt him. She always did what he told her, no more no less. So, if he wanted her to remain where she is-and not attempt to confort him-then she will do as she's told.**_

 _ **So, she stood where she was-pressed against the wall of the dark alley-and waited for his next command. Unknowing to the blood stained scene in front of her. The man with his eyes rolled into the back of his mind, blood oozing out of his gut, and a dingy kitchen knife onto a few feet from him. The ten year old boy trembling on his knees, face in shock that he continues to try suppressing, one hand over the wound on his arm, the other tightly holding onto a blood stained pocket knife, and most of his being covered in blood.**_

* * *

20 YEARS OLD

...The woman slowly fluttered opened her pitch black eyes. For a moment she just laid where she was-on her high quality queen sized bed buried in her thick, silk sheets. She blankly stared off at her crimson wall-laying on her side-as her dream played over and over in her head-as many times to satisfy her... Her face remained blank, but deep in her black eyes was a spark. This spark was a mix of two powerful feelings.

Nostalgia and love.

"...Aniue..." She spoke the word in a ways that clearly showed her undying feelings of affection.

She remembered that day as clearly as she did nearly ever waking moment she ever spent with Shogo-Aniue. However, that day was-unlike the other ones-an unhappy moment for her to remember. She didn't particularly enjoy reminiscing on the times that she thought she could have been more useful, like how on that day she regrets not being the one to kill that man instead of letting Shogo's hands get stained.

'That was the day that Aniue...figured it out...'

...For just a moment longer she stayed in bed, thinking over her situation for today...

'I'm alone in bed-Aniue didn't ask for 'it' last night-, and it seems to be around ten-Aniue is most likely already awake. And _he_ should be here by now too...'

The woman didn't like the man that is to be coming into their-her and 'Aniue's'-current apartment.

It was a man that Shogo had met a while ago, and after he told her everything about him-down to his very opinion of him-she wasn't very happy. It didn't have to do with his personality-she could care less about that-it was how Shogo spoke of him.

This new _intruder_ was-of course-just another of 'Aniue's' play things. He-like he did to that teacher-will eventually just grow bored and toss him out, and he'll do it again and again. 'That's how we works' She knew. He grows interest at first before he just throws his little toys away. However, it still infuriated her each time he grew an _interest_ in others...

She rolled out of her bed, and made her way to get dressed. She took off her black tank top-that fails to cover half her stomach-and searched through her closet of black-in currently nothing but her black, lace lingerie. Then, she put on her black, mid-thigh dress that clung to her curves, but still covered any cleavage.

When she made sure she was dressed correctly, she took a seat at her dressing table. She stared blankly into her reflection. Her curly pitch black hair-held in a messy bun-, black eyes to match, naturally cherry pink lips, and pale skin that made it all stand out. All she did was fix her hair into a more elegant pony tail over the shoulder-still keeping bangs and side strands to frame her face.

Then, she left her room. She walked forward to the balcony, and looked down to the dinning room. Sure enough there sat Shogo at the head of the table as he spoke to the man to his left.

'So, this is _Gu-Sung Choe_.' She merely glimpsed at his odd appearance before making her way toward the stairs to reach the two.

Once she got to the dinning room she stood behind Shogo.

The first to take notice of her was Gu-Sung. At first he looked at her with confusion, and in an instant interest-with some lust.

Shogo only understood her arrival by seeing Gu-Sung's reaction, and his expression didn't change as he gestured to her-his eyes remaining on his _acquaintance_. "Gu-Sung, this here is Naoko Makishima."

"She shares your last name." He pointed out-more to recap than to ask. "So...sister?" His eyes trailed her from her small bare feet to her seemingly bored eyes.

Shogo let out a soft chuckle. "Something like that." He finally looked to her-his smile causing her heart to skip a beat. "Nao, this is-as I'm sure you guessed-Gu-Sung Choe."

She took her usual precaution, and faced the _intruder_ to give him a deep bow. "Hello, acquaintance to Aniue."

"'Aniue'?" He asked with a grin still on his face.

"'Aniue' is an old fashion way of saying 'Older brother'." 'Her' Shogo spoke with a smile.

"'Old fashion'." He said more to himself than anyone as he just continued to stare at her.

"...Nao." He was back to looking at Gu-Sung.

"Yes, Aniue?"

He patted his lap lightly. "Here."

"Yes." She spoke understandingly, and plainly made her way to her usual spot.

Like always, she managed to calm her heart rate as she settled herself onto Shogo's lap-her legs dangling off his side-, and letting his hand guild her arms around his neck. 'He's a little more clingy today.' She thought with happiness.

She didn't have to look at the _intruder's_ face in order to know he-like all their other _intruders_ -had an expression with either shock, disgust, or something of the two.

"Now, Makishima-san, I don't have any sisters of my own, but this is oddly close for 'siblings'." His tone was still as before-only Naoko could still pick out the hidden disgust.

"It's odd for siblings of blood relations yes, but Nao was adopted from our nanny. Our father _really_ wanted a daughter, so when the nanny had one he offered her a nice life for her child."

Naoko couldn't remember her father at all-he died when she was three-but she remembered her _mother_ and her _nanny_. Her nanny, of course, was much kinder to her than her mother, but, like her mother, took no real liking to Shogo. All she remembered was whenever she was sad, her _mother_ would never even notice-all her attention was pointed at finding another money source-but her nanny would. However, whenever Shogo was in some sort of distress she never batted an eye at him.

That day, the day she dreamt of last night, her _mother_ gave no attention to the two of them, and her nanny only comforted Naoko and asked if she was all right-leaving Shogo in the dark... Naoko would have done it herself, but 'Aniue' had told her he needed to 'think'... The image of those tired, sleepless eyes still haunt her...

So, she grew up hating both women. She grew up only caring for her 'Aniue' and no one else. She secluded herself from all the others from school, and watching him, observed him, obey him, and love him from a distance... Until, he left her life when she was thirteen, and cut all ties with her until four years later...

"Hahahaha~." The _intruder_ chuckled pleasantly. "So, you've made your former sister your _toy_?"

Shogo's smile grew just a bit more. "Something like that."

It didn't hurt her to hear it because she knew already. She's always been a toy to him-even as a child. Of course, only recently has it become a toy of 'that' sort. Though, she didn't mind. In fact she happily accepted that fact. It didn't matter what she was to her 'Aniue' so long as he took use to her, so long as she could remain 'his', so long as he didn't toss her away, and so long as he awarded her work with his presence... Until she's of no more use to him, she'll be whatever he wants or needs, and when that day comes, she'll just kill herself...

They spoke more, and she listened-absorbing everything that made up his life and enjoying his voice, touch, and scent... ... ...

-IGOS-

"I'll be leaving then." Words that broke Naoko out of her trance.

She didn't look to the _intruder_ as he got up from his seat. However, "Goodbye" she angled her head once her 'Aniue' spoke his farewell because she knew he'd lightly nuzzle his face into her neck-as the hand that rested on her lap slightly caressed up her dress.

Her heart fluttered in the slightest at the touches that-even though she knew were nothing to him-made her the happiest person in the world.

Of course, before the _intruder's_ eyes no longer lingered curiously, Naoko-breaking her blank expression-sent _him_ a sharp glare that spoke her deepest thoughts clearly.

 ** _"Don't. Get. Close."_**

His expression changed to shock and fear in a split second, and in another he just looked at her amused-but still understanding-and left the room. Leaving Shogo to play with his 'toy' more privately.

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN)** I just wanted to thank "Yuudie" because I know very little about honorific! Thank you :)! Now anyways, back to this.

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Psycho Pass. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

8 YEARS OLD

 _ **The red paint covered her pale hands. It dripped off her finger tips one by one-as her hands remained limp at her side-and fell into the puddle of red. The puddle that surrounded the man laying on the floor. She stared down at his unmoving figure, and pondered over whether or not she should remove the butter knife from his gut.**_

 _ **Then, she heard footsteps racing down the stairs, and immediately her heart raced. She felt a sudden feeling of happiness and guilt sweep over her, for she knew there was only one other person in the house other than herself and the man leaking red paint.**_

 _ **'Onii-chan.'**_

 _ **She composed herself and tried to deal with the guilt swelling inside of her small chest. She took a very drastic measure, she did it without thinking, and all without him telling her to. She made a move without his permission.**_

 _ **She couldn't bring herself to look up when she heard him slam open the door the their third floor living room-the nicest one in their empty home. Her eyes didn't move to see what expression was made on his face. She didn't know of the pure shock that showed on his face as he took in the scene in front of him.**_

 _ **Their mother's current "potential husband" laid on the floor with a look of pure agony stuck on his face as 'blood' spilled out of the wound-all over the white rug-and right over him stood the small eight year old that had 'blood' all over her hands and white dress.**_

 _ **"...Nao, what happened?"**_

 _ **Guilt swelled more in her chest, but she kept her form calm.**_

 _ **"He was getting mad because mother still wasn't here yet. When I told him that he had to wait he grew angrier, and he called a 'little bitch' and hit me... So, I remembered what the man in the story you read me did, so I grabbed the butter knife-left for the toast-and struck it into his stomach-since that was all I could reach. I didn't expect this much red paint."**_

 _ **That wasn't all, but she couldn't say the other reason. The thought of telling him made her stomach feel weird for reasons she couldn't understand.**_

 _ **She knew this man was violent-except to her mother-he's hit their nanny on many occasions, and Naoko would sometimes see a red hand mark on Shogo's pale cheek about the size of his hand. She felt an anger she had never felt before when she saw those red marks on her 'Onii-chan's' face, and as soon as they faded there was a new one to replace it.**_

 _ **Of course, she tried to hold back, and waited for Shogo to tell her she could take revenge for what he did to Shogo, but it never came. Today was the first time she was hit by him, and after she saw that look and felt that pain all she could think about was 'This is what happened to Oni-chan' and she lost it. She didn't know what she did until he was staggering back coughing up red paint, and then finally fell to the floor twitching and then no longer moving.**_

 _ **She wanted to say it: 'I did it for you, Onii-chan.' But an odd feeling came over her at the idea of it.**_

 _ **...Guilt grew heavier as time passed slowly. 'I'm sorry, Onii-chan.' She thought it over and over, but the words couldn't reach her lips-her mouth felt oddly dry.**_

 _ **"...How long until mother will be home?"**_

 _ **"About two hours."**_

 _ **"Where's the nanny?"**_

 _ **"She took a sick day today."**_

 _ **"Would mother notice if the rug went missing?"**_

 _ **"She hated this rug."**_

 _ **"If mother asks 'he' never got here, and we spilled juice on the rug."**_

 _ **"Ok."**_

 _ **"Can you help me carry the body into the fire place downstairs?"**_

 _ **"I'm not strong enough to carry the whole body."**_

 _ **"Then I need you to get a knife."**_

 _ **"Of course." She took a few steps to the door-feeling to guilty to look at him.**_

 _ **"Naoko."**_

 _ **She stopped, and forced herself to look at him properly in the eyes. "Yes, Onii-san?"**_

 _ **"If you ever do something like this again you have to wear gloves, but this time I'll help you clean off the 'red paint'."**_

* * *

21 YEARS OLD

Black eyes fluttered opened the same as they did any other day. She woke up to find she was on her side, and she blinked away the drowsiness as she stared at the light blue wall-seeing some light creeping through the shut curtains behind her. 'I dreamt about 'that' time this time.' She tiredly thought to herself-slightly wondering why she rarely had 'normal' dreams.

Her hands slightly curled at the the memory. It was the first time of two things. It was the first time she had made a rash decision without Shogo's consent, and it was the first time she had killed someone. The fact that she really thought it was 'red paint' was a little funny to her.

'Aniue' She thought happily.

Her face slightly warmed at the memory she sadly realized wasn't in the dream. After they had cut the man up into easier to carry pieces, throw them in the fire-along with their cloths, knife and rug-she had taken a shower. Shogo didn't go in with her, but he did help clean her off when she sat outside the tub-her having trouble cleaning off blood. Of course, in the state of children that scene meant nothing in the sense it would now, but she remembered how much her heart pounded, and how warm his hands felt warm as they cleaned the blood off her hands-his arms around her sides.

That was the last time he helped her bathe.

...

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Almost immediately, Naoko sprung out of bed-wearing her usual 'sleepwear'-and walked straight to the door-having a good idea of who was at the other side.

Sure enough there stood her 'Aniue'.

Shogo smiled down at her kindly. "Good morning, Nao."

She felt her heart flutter-despite having heard this more times than she could count. "Good morning." She responded evenly.

'How long had he been awake?' She wondered quietly to herself-slightly worrying over his bad sleeping habits.

"Was there something you needed?" She silently hoped he came to be 'intimate' with her.

His smile grew just a little bit. "I actually have a small job for you to do."

Her hopes sunk just a bit, but those feelings were quickly erased by the joy of him finding use in her. "Yes, Aniue?"

He pulled out something from his pocket, and handed it to her. She took it without a word, and noticed it was a picture.

'Average features, short brown hair, brown eyes, suite, physically seems well built, and seems to be a possible officer.'

"His name is Mitsuru Sasayama, and he's an Enforcer. It seems his 'leader's' are in charge of the case involving Kozaburo Toma. You remember him of course."

"Of course." And like of Shogo's other toys, she had a large distase for him-she was never too fond of his 'art' either.

"Well it seems this Enforcer has a good nose on him. From what I've been told he managed to snap a photo of me," Her finger twitched in the slightest, "and he's going down the right trail toward Kozaburo Toma."

She stared down at the picture, and she felt herself 'mad'. She hated him. He took a picture of 'Aniue'-making the police closer to getting him, _hurting him_ -and he needed to pay. He needed to taste his own blood for trying to make 'Aniue' bleed. She hated him, and she _needed_ to hurt him.

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you, Nao?"

She slowly nodded. 'Extermination.' She thought venomously.

His hand went up, and was placed on the top of her messy head-causing her heart to skip a beat. "I'm sorry too have to have you go out of your way right now, but the 'usual' way is having some trouble right now. Right now," He leaned in a little close-she had to force herself to not react-and his mouth was right over her head-near his hand, "I need you right now."

Her blood races at the softness of his voice, and on what he had said. This was all she lived for. To only be his. To be useful to him. She felt true bliss soar through her heart-all hate from the _Enforcer_ disappeared.

However, she kept herself steady. "When shall I take care of him?"

...She couldn't see his face. She couldn't see the way his hair shadowed over his eyes. She didn't see the way his smile wavered. And she didn't see what expression laid true in his eyes...

She felt his other arm wrap around her waist, and-to her delight-pull her in closer to his body. Her heart melted at the feel of his warmth radiate into her, but she knew nothing of what kind of coldness the one holding her felt.

However, he continued to smile gingerly into her bedhead. "As soon as we're done, Nao."

"Understood."

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Psycho Pass. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

10 YEARS OLD

 _ **Her small fingers flipped through the pages without actually reading any of it. She reached the back cover, and just stared at it for a moment longer before looking back to the front. 'Holy Bible' she thought. She hadn't yet perfected her english, so she couldn't read any of it-english being the only copy they had. After a quick thought of admiration for her 'Onii-san' to be able to read the entire thing in less than a week, she thought about the 'Kami-sama' the whole book was about.**_

 _ **She didn't believe in any of it. The lord in the sky that loves all and protects all. The father to them all that had his own son die for their sins. She couldn't believe a word of it. She wanted to believe because her 'Onii-san' believed, but she found it impossible.**_

 _ **'If there was someone that loved us all, why doesn't he ever help Onii-san.' She thought bitterly.**_

 _ **Just yesterday her mother was telling Onii-san the reason she can't get another man to leach off of is because Onii-san weirds them all out. Of course, she wanted to hurt her mother after she said that, but she didn't want to make the same mistake she did to the man two years ago.**_

 _ **So, all in all, the point was that someone like this was impossible for Naoko to believe even in the slightest…**_

 _ **However, she still thought about the way he looked at the book, and gave a faint smile from time to time-and not the type he gave their mother. Naoko loved to see her 'Onii-san' smile, so she loved the book for being able to do just that. Of course-being the amazingly studious person he is-her 'Onii-san' had plenty of other books that he liked to read, but it was this one-along with a few Shakespeare-that seemed to catch his attention most…**_

 _ **She placed the books down onto her dresser-staring at it a little curiously-and crawled off her bed. She knelt beside her bed, and her hands held together in front of her with her elbows resting on the bed.**_

 _ **She decided to pray.**_

 _ **'Kami-sama...are you real? Because if you are, you're doing a bad job at being a god. You allowed Onii-san to be born into this dysfunctional household where no one but me cares about him at all. You also made Onii-san's Psycho Pass levels unreadable-do you understand how that makes him feel? You've given Onii-san-the person I care about most in the world-a horrible life without a second thought. It really makes no sense at all.**_

 _ **'The only good you have done is that you've allowed me to grow up with Onii-san by my side, but you're still not excused from the wrong you've done.**_

 _ **'I don't believe in you, I really don't, but since Onii-san does I'll try to.**_

 _ **'Onii-san told me that if I pray to you you'll hear them, right? These two things are all that I ask for:**_

 _ **'I want to stay by Onii-san's side forever. I don't care as what-a friend, sister, etc.. All I want is to be with him, and not be a nuisance. I want you to give me everything that I would need to give him anything and everything he wants.**_

 _ **'Also, I want Onii-san to be happy. I know he isn't in this horrible place, and I try my best to try and take some of his load off. I try and try to do everything he asks of me, but even I can tell there's something he really, really, wants. I don't know what it is, and I'm scared to say that I might not be able to give it to him. So, I want you to give whatever Onii-san wants most in the world to him.**_

 _ **'Onii-san is really the most wonderful person I've ever met. I just want to give him everything he wants. I want him to be safe and content. And I want to stay with her for all of eternity.**_

 _ **'So, Kami-sama, This is all that I'll pray for today. If I can think of anything else I'd want you to do for Onii-san I'll be sure to tell you right away… Even if I still don't believe in you.'**_

* * *

23 YEARS OLD

Her eyes opened slowly at first, but then with a silent snap as she realized her eyes found the side of her 'Aniue''s neck-how she knew it was his is a mystery of its own.

It took her a few seconds to remember just where they were. Her instincts relaxed as she lifted her head up to look at the apartment of some sort of...internet person thing. Naoko really couldn't care less about whatever in the world the person did for a living, or what kind of internet tools the media has been forming. All that she cared enough about was the fact that this was the place Shogo's current 'toy' wanted to go to.

Yet another one, another person to find herself loathing simply for catching her Aniue's attention for even a moment. The difference with this one though? Shogo was getting bored of him, and she knew it. She knew it and it made her chest feel a little less heavy. It made her feel just a little more relieved. Another person was soon to be ripped out of Shogo's life, leaving more room for her in it.

Guilt slowly grew in her as she realized she had fallen asleep on the account that she grew bored quickly of waiting for the 'toy' to take his time in killing their target-Naoko would have done it but the 'toy' insisted. She was already rather tired out by the unusually long 'intimacy' of her and her 'Aniue' last night-though the thought still made her happy.

She didn't know why, but for a while her 'Aniue' has been growing unusually clingy of her. She didn't know why, and she didn't ask why. She refused to ask why because it was not her place to ask about her 'Anuue's' motives. Besides, she wanted to just enjoy it for however long it lasted.

'Maybe he's just in heat." She dreamily thought as she felt herself getting lost in the loveliness of his scent.

Her attention worked on to the door that opened to reveal said 'toy'.

"Did you kill her?"

* * *

The quiet sound of the car and the soft-'soothing'-sound of Shogo occasional page flip were the only real sounds in the car, and Naoko absorbed it happily. She was a little upset that she sat next to him instead of on his lap-as usual-but her eyes happily lingered on the black window that separated them from the driver-leaving them alone.

She mentally sighed as she peeked a look at his relaxed face from the corner of her eyes. She knew the look too well. His eyes merely looking down into one of his favorite books with eyes that had no real weight on them. His hair lazily hanging over his eyes as his head tilted just a bit forward. His mouth lightly curled into a peaceful smile. And the gentle heaving of his chest as he took slow easy breaths.

She loved these moments-even if they were quick. Just when she's able to be the only one with him. When she's the only one that can look at him. She knew she belonged to him, but she still wanted to be possessive of him. She did not see him as 'hers', but she did wish to be the only one that belonged to him. She wanted desperately to be the only person he could need. She accepted a long time ago that she-sadly-isn't enough for him, but it was moments like these were she could delude herself into thinking otherwise.

'Aniue.' She happily thought.

"Nao," Her attention snapper immediately as she fully turned to face him, "can I ask you a question?" He closed his book, and placed it at his side as he smiled as her.

"Of course." 'I will listen and answer any and all of your questions.' She kept herself from speaking her thoughts simply because she felt those familiar butterflies at the thought of it.

His smile faintly grew as he moved in closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Her heart raced as he moved her head to rest on his shoulder, and placed his hand on top of her head-to lightly play with her black curls. She breathed in his scent, and nearly fell into another slumber at the comfort of his presence, but snapped back into reality with the sound of his voice. "What do you think of our little friend Masatake Midou?"

She kept her lips from making a small smile at his question. Not only was he asking for _her_ opinion, but she could finally say what she had been thinking of the pathetic excuse of a toy since the moment she laid eyes on him.

She kept her body and tone at complete control and answered truthfully-with slight bitter. "He's another disappointment. He's an empty vessel that simply takes the form of whatever he so desires. He's an empty canvas that can paint himself into whatever he wants over and over. He fails your expectations, Aniue." 'That damn man is a waste of Aniue's time.' She thought with the utmost venom.

She felt the slight vibration from Shogo, and heard the quiet chuckles with her own ears-making her heart flutter even faster.

"So that's how you see it... I was suspecting the same thing. But, let's not snap so quickly and just play a bit more with him. After all, at least he's giving our other _friends_ a little fun." He put enough enfaces in the word to let Naoko know he was speaking of the _trash_ that were after her more precious Aniue.

It stung her just a bit to hear him defend him in the slightest after she gave her fullest opinion, but she bit back her protest and simply nodded slightly. "Understood."

'He doesn't deserve your approval, Aniue. He can't give you what you want most. He has no purpose to your life, so he should be exterminated for being a waste of time. You only deserve the absolute best. The ones that will do what you'll say in a heartbeat and not fail to fully satisfy. Lowlife like him should be removed. He's only weed, and he'll cause harm to the whole garden... I just want you to have everything you could possibly want, Aniue. _He_ can't give you what you want, so why do let him remain even for the shortest time? Why won't you just cut him away? ... Like you will to me once you've grown tired?'

...She let the hurt she put on herself flood away, and simply allowed herself to enjoy the simple fact that she's allowed to have her precious 'Aniue' softly twirl her hair between his fingers as he continued to read yet another one of his books. She gave a small peek at what he was reading before finding herself yet again getting pulled into slumber.

'He's reading the Holy Bible again.' Was her last thought before her lids closed softly.

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Psycho Pass. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

12 Years Old

 _ **Her small hands placed the pencil down on her desk, and took a moment to look down at her work. 'It was too easy again.' She blankly thought before finally closing her book, and pushing it aside. Immediately she jumped out of her seat and began making her way to the kitchen.**_

 _ **On a normal circumstance she would have tidied her work area more, but today the nanny was out sick again, so Naoko had to go and prepare an afternoon snack for her 'Onii-san'. She didn't mind it, not in the least. In fact, she was thrilled for yet another day to have her precious 'Onii-san' smile up at her and tell her how good her food is. Just the thought of it made those familiar butterflies bloom in her stomach.**_

 _ **She was on the first floor in a mere matter of moments, and as soon as she was she made a clear turn toward the familiar kitc-**_

 _ **"Honestly, it's just that that makes you such a nuisance."**_

 _ **Naoko made an immediate stop in her tracks. In an instant she knew who the voice belonged to. Her mother. She heard it coming from the dining room. And,**_

 _ **"It's that very attitude of yours that scares away all the men I try and bring home."**_

 _ **she knew exactly who she was talking to.**_

 _ **Her feet guided her without any real realization. She was standing at the doorway to the dining room before she knew it.**_

 _ **She saw her mother standing over Shogo as he was only trying to read. Naoko knew this scene well. She's seen it more times than she could handle.**_

 _ **Naoko hated this woman. She hated her more than she could hate anyone else. This woman with platinum blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She was beautiful yes, but all Naoko saw when she looked at her was a horrible monster that was cursed on her precious 'Onii-san' for reasons she could not understand. She had to be a monster. She just had to be. Because what kind of mother constantly goes to her own child when their only innocently trying to live how much of a 'burden' they are.**_

 _ **Naoko knew all the words her mother would use on Naoko. 'Disgrace'. 'Creepy'. 'Filth'. 'Weird'. 'Freak'. And words that Naoko found to foul to speak to anyone, one's own child none the less.**_

 _ **"Why did I ever even bother giving birth to you? Your presence alone is enough to scare off everyone around you. Hell, I'd pack your shit up myself and sent you straight to the gutter if it wasn't for the fact that your father's money all goes to the first born. Damn bastard was stupid enough to let his bitch of a mother write his will for him. If that woman had seen what kind of waste you are to the family, even she would have been smart enough to know that money is better off being spent on those fucking leaching orphans."**_

 _ **Naoko hated her. She hated her so much. On numerous occasions had she just dreamt of splattering her blood everywhere. To finally rid her out of Shogo's life. But, she couldn't. She believed that she absolutely couldn't.**_

 _ **Shogo never told her to do anything to their mother. In fact, he once strictly told her to just stay away from her, and to not upset her.**_

 _ **So, Naoko begrudgingly just stood where she was, and watched the scene before her with a heavy heart. Watching as her beloved 'Onii-san's' face crumbled little by little at each bitter comment that monster bestowed upon him.**_

 _ **"Tsk! Why do I even waste my time with you?"**_

 _ **'Why do you?' Naoko thought bitterly. 'What has Onii-san ever done to you? Why can't you just die like father did?'**_

 _ **"I have a date tonight, so don't fucking ruin the house. I still haven't forgotten about how you and your damn sister ruined the fucking rug in the third story living room."**_

 _ **Naoko saw the way Shogo slightly twitched at the statement, but their mother failed to notice due to her being too busy disposing of her dead cigar.**_

 _ **Guilt swept over her. It was because of her that they had to burn the rug. She foolishly thought that Shogo's twitch was out of hidden loathing over what she had done. Over having to hear their mother blame it on him over and over for the past eight years. When in actuality. The woman would blame Shogo for and earthquake if she could.**_

 _ **"Why the hell did I have to get stuck with two of the worst fucking kids in the world? You're a walking scarecrow, and your damn sister is fucking robot. Why did you father ever bother taking in the stupid brat? She was better of with the damn cleaning lady. At least then she'd learn something useful like cleaning a fucking window instead of just following you around like some fucking lost puppy."**_

 _ **The more the bitter middle aged woman threw insults at Naoko the more Shogo began to slightly tremble. And, of course, Naoko only thought it was out of more spite. It was never the way their mother insulted her that broke Naoko's heart. It was simply the fear that every time she did, her 'Onii-san', the person that she treasured most in the world, silently agreed to it all.**_

 _ **Soon, but not soon enough, her mother finally left the room-seeming to not even notice Naoko standing at the doorway.**_

 _ **...It was silent for a long time as Naoko stood at the doorway, and Shogo stared blankly at the pages of his book not truly reading the printed words anymore.**_

 _ **...She hated it. She hated it more than anything else. Even more than her poor excuse of a mother. She hated these horrible moments when she was useless. She hated these moments when all she could do was stand and watch as the person she treasures most, the person that she loves with all her being, was slowly broken more and more. She wanted desperately to do something. ANYTHING! But she merely stood where she was told because she only feared in shattering what was left of him by not following his directions exactly… She just wanted to tell him over and over again how she didn't think he was a waste on this world. How happy she is that she had met him. How she wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. How no one in the world could compare to him. And that she loved no one else more than she did him. But she didn't. Because she doesn't understand how the heart works. She was afraid of doing something wrong.**_

 _ **There are very few things Naoko is scared of, but the thing that terrified her most was making one wrong move and making his very being fall apart. It was this reason alone that kept her from giving him the comfort that she wanted desperately to bestow upon him. That she believed belonged to him more than anyone else.**_

 _ **'...Even if the whole world foolishly hates you…' She thought sorrowly-feeling the strings of her heart being torn apart. '...I will still stand by your side...Onii-san...Because...at least I… At least I'm not blind like the rest of the world! At least I can see just how precious of a gift you are to this world!...At least I can love you, Onii-san…'**_

 _ **...She turned to walk to the kitchen. At least then she could be useful to him by making him a proper treat. She wants to make his favorite. Tomato Custard.**_

 _ **"Nao." She stopped in her tracks, and did not hesitate to turn around and face him. He gave her a big smile that she could see the aching pain through, and her gestured her to to come to him.**_

 _ **She took as quickly of strides as she could force herself to take, and was at his side in a moments notice. "Yes, Onii-san." 'What is it? What can I do? Can you really find use for me?' She desperately thought as her expression remained blank.**_

 _ **She was taken off guard as she felt a sudden warmth engulf her. Her eyes twitched wide in a split second at the sudden rush, but both failed to notice. She blinked a few times in the warmth until she could finally register with her numb mind that this was a hug.**_

 _ **Shogo has hugged her on many occasions, but usually it was a quick little pat on the back and a nice smile. This time was a bit different. Simply by the feel of it. It almost seemed more...desperate. He hung on tightly to her small frame, and buried her deeply onto his chest. She felt his face buried into her carefully kept curls, and the slight tremble in his body.**_

 _ **She breathed in the scent of the shivering sixteen year old, and felt resentment for not being able to hold him back. But she became at peace as she felt his shakiness began to decrease after some time.**_

 _ **They remained like that for a long time, and she absorbed it all happily. The closeness, and the feeling of actually having a purpose in his life…**_

 _ **Sadly, he finally released her. He pulled her back, and looked at her square in the eyes with another one of his heart throbbing smiles. "I'm sorry, did I scare you, Nao?"**_

 _ **"No." 'How could you have? That was the happiest moment of my life.'**_

 _ **She felt even more of those odd butterflies form in her stomach again as he just continued to stare at her blank eyes. Oh, how she loved the man that stood before her.**_

 _ **"Here, why don't you sit on my lap?"**_

 _ **'His lap?' She questioned quietly. He had never wanted her to sit that closely. But, it did make her happy. "Of course." She took her seat where she was told, and was immediately happy with the feel of it.**_

 _ **It was nothing sexual-something she only learned of recently. It was only comfortable. She could feel his warmth, smell his scent, and all together just feel closer to him. She lightly breathed him in, but kept herself from slouching onto him-without his consent.**_

 _ **He lightly petted her head as he grabbed his thick book and opened it at the bookmarking. He was reading Shakespeare again.**_

 _ **"Would you like me to read to you Nao?"**_

 _ **'More than anything.' "If you wish."**_

 _ **She felt the slight outtake of breath that meant he let out a little laugh. "Ok then,**_

 _ **'For she had eyes and chose me-'"**_

* * *

23 Years Old

When her eyes opened she was disappointed to have been awoken so suddenly from her pleasant turn of a dream until she realized what laid before her. The sleeping form of her precious 'Aniue'. It was a rare occasion that she looked upon his sleeping face-so innocently at peace. She had to stop herself from caressing his face, but it's because he didn't tell her to. It's because she's worried about him.

Sees always admired all of her Aniue's talents, but she secretly loathed the fact that he only took up to three hours of sleep a day. She constantly worried over his heath.

She just stared at his 'perfect' features silently in admiration.

'Aniue'.

The dream played over and over, and she remembered the way he trembled, the way his voice shook, and the way he forced that painful smile...

He's the biggest threat to the country, he's looked to as a god by his disciples-her included-but he's more fragile than any of them could comprehend. And Naoko had a slight clue over this. She knew about how easily shakable he can be on the subject their **_mother_ ** continuously spat at his face. She understood how he felt as though the system were marking his existence as not even there. And she understood that he had a fear of only being dust in the wind.

She understood the tip of the iceberg.

The only thing that kept her from trying to sooth his fear was her own. Her fears of only making it all worse for him because of her lack of knowledge on the human heart. Because she never truly had the chance to learn what it meant to be gentle in their dysfunctional past. But more than that was another fear. The one that slowly grew through the years. The one that evolved with each passing moment that she was frightened of it to be true. The one that she denies with all her might to exists simply due to the fact that she found it disgustingly selfish of her.

The fear that if she fails, she'll only being showing him that she truly isn't of any use to him, and, just like with all his toys, throw her away to rot.

She had to accept it-No she DID accept that she will eventually be thrown away into his little pile of forgotten things. She wasn't afraid to be tossed aside. She wasn't afraid to be gotten rid of. She wasn't afraid of being repla- ...She had no right to be afraid. She knew what the price to be at his side was, and she accepted it a long time ago. Not truly knowing what it meant to be thrown away is no excuse. She was at his side now, and that's all that should matter... That's all that should matter...

She quietly got out of his bed, and began to search around for her clothes. Naoko was unaware that as she slowly dressed herself, her 'partner' began to wake up, and silently watched as she put herself together.

Soon, she left the room, and he remained laying in the dark with eyes glossed with darkness as he stared at the closed door.

* * *

 _A girl afraid to be tossed aside, and a boy afraid that he had never been picked up._

 _If you were wondering what this story was about. Then there you go._

 _But this tale has not yet come to an end._


	5. Chapter 5

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Psycho Pass. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

14 Years Old

 ** _"I'm terribly sorry Makishima-san, but it's been two weeks and we still can't find any sign of your son."_**

 ** _'LOOK HARDER!' Naoko wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted desperately to grab a hold on his collar, and yell straight at him that if he quit on finding her 'Aniki' she'd tear him to shreds. She wanted so bad to._**

 ** _"C-Can't you keep looking for him sir. I-I mean he's my only son! You must find him!"_**

 ** _'SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!' Again, all she wanted was to spit at her, strangle her, and call her off on her whole bullshit act of every possibly giving a damn about him. About her precious 'Aniki'._**

 ** _She wanted so badly to yell, cream, cry, and all together force them to just go off and find him harder. To have them somehow bring him back to her._**

 ** _But she couldn't. There was only a very small portan of herself that was holding her back for the same reason she always held back for so long. 'Aniki' hadn't told her to make a move._**

 ** _That wasn't the real reason, the reason that truly ate at her to just stay put and stay leaning on that top railing to the stairs-out of everyone's sight._**

 ** _She just couldn't move. She couldn't bring feeling back into her body. She felt numb, cold, dead, and abandoned._**

 ** _He had left, and he didn't take her with him._**

 ** _'Am I really so useless to you, Aniki.' She thought with so much angst in her that she found herself too weak to even cry._**

 ** _She had always hoped that wasn't the case. That she was somehow useful to him. That she could always provide. Which lead her to believe that she could always be by his side. Which painted the pretty picture of finally leaving, but with him taking her with him._**

 ** _She knew he'd eventually leave, she would find it a disgrace if he didn't leave this hell hole, but she had always imagined him taking her with him._**

 ** _'What is it that I didn't have, Aniki? Was there something you found I couldn't do? What was it?! What did you think I couldn't do, Aniki?! Why is it that you saw me as useless?! Why?! Why?! Why?! I'd do anything, Aniki!_** ANYTHING! ** _SO WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!'_**

 ** _But despite her screaming thoughts her expression was blank. It wasn't because of her trying to be the perfect follower-that dream was just spat on and burned to ashes-it was simply because she no longer had a will. She longer had strength. She no longer felt anything other than the horrible depths of abandonment of the one person she always wanted to stand by for the rest of her life._**

 ** _She saw no more purpose. She felt no more push. She only felt alone, dead, and cold._**

 ** _She didn't even have the strength in her to get to her feet, and make her_ mother _breathe her last breath when she closed the door to the police officer, and began her loud banters of. "That damn brat! He took all the damn money with him! Now what?! W-We still have the house, but know we don't have any fucking money! I swear, when I find that fucking kid I'll-"_**

 ** _No, Naoko couldn't even find enough feeling to torture her mother for all she said._**

* * *

23 Years Old

When Naoko woke this time, to her large empty bed, she felt very little. She felt some of the sorrow and torment of her dream consume her, but that was about it. Her blank black eyes only stared at the ceiling for a few moments. She let what little feeling she had in her slowly flow out-leaving her just very tired.

She slowly got herself up to sit straight, and looked over to her bedside drawer. What lied on it was simply the picture her 'Aniue' had given to her the day he first met this toy. And she felt a twisted happiness take over at the memory of his words yester day.

'It's time to take care of her, Nao.'

Her hand pulled up the picture to be leveled with Naoko's black eyes.

She had been especially grateful in being told she will be taking care of this one. This 'stupid' little _girl_ that Shogo had taken interest in. The same as every other toy he's had in the past, but this one infuriated Naoko to the core. Was it because she was a female, because she was pretty, because she was younger, because of the how close her 'Aniue' got whenever he looked at her _art_ , or was it just all together.

Naoko only knew that it infuriated her to the core, and that she was happy-no _thrilled_ -to be taking care of her _for good_ within twenty four hours.

'You are going to die today, Rikako Oryo, and I couldn't be happier to be the one to do it.'

-IGOS-

She hated the dogs, she really did. It wasn't out of fear-no, that would be ridiculous-it was simply out of displeasure. She hated these dogs simply because she never found herself fancy with the new and aged technology growing around her. The closest things to modern technology she accepted was simply the kitchen tools, but other than that, the way the rest of the world absorbed itself into these pretty little inventions was quite boring to her. She saw no real purpose in it.

'Course, her purpose has always lied with her precious 'Aniue', so she wouldn't know how the very first thing to purposing herself on anything but him.

Either way, she hated those dogs, and-surprisingly-it wasn't just because they belonged to that 'petty' toy of Shogo's-she'll be sure to enjoy his 'toss away' as well.

However, no matter how much she hated the dogs she must admit, they are useful. They did as they were told to. They led the girl to where she was supposed to go-to where Naoko patiently waited in the shadows.

So now Naoko stood before the terrified young girl, and watched her as she looked up to Naoko-standing in front of the dogs-with true realization to what laid before her. Her hair pulled up into a tight bun, wearing a pair of tight black pants, a black turtle neck, knee high flat black boots, and leather black gloves that held her handgun tightly in grip. The very same thing she wore during each 'extermination'. With her cold inhumane eyes, she was practically a modern day reaper.

Once the girl finally stopped her pathetic sobbing, Naoko could hear the footsteps of Toyohisa Senguji coming up from behind her. She knew he held a riffle in his hands, and she knew he wasn't planning on using it on her.

'He's hoping he could take the kill. He's too blood hungry for his own good.'

"You're a bit hesitant there Makishima-chan. How about you step aside and allow me to handle it-instead of getting your innocent hands dirty."

'This man truly understood nothing.' Naoko thought bitterly. "I assure you Senguji-san, I've done much worse than take the simple life of a school girl. I will take care of this fine."

"Too bad." He said disappointed as Naoko began to place in some ear plugs.

The girl, 'The damn school girl', began to muster up a look that looked as though she were trying to fool Naoko into thinking she was actually brave-despite knowing full well what laid before her.

Naoko read her lips carefully. "Both of you, you will eventually be discarded when Makishima-san gets bored of y-"

Naoko moved faster than the 'pathetic' girl could ever understand. In a flash, she was kneeling before her, her hands roughly gripped both of the girl's wrists, the other hand shoved the barrel of the gun into the her mouth, and her mouth hovered over her ear.

" _I already know_ ," She whispered with a darkness that caused the girl's eyes to go wide and have tears leak out once again, " _but I will still dirty my hands with your blood if that's what he asks of me._ "

 _ **BANG**_

Naoko let the limp corpse fall to the waters, and took little mind to the blood that covered gloved hand. She simply got up to her feet, and took out her ear plugs.

She shoved them into her pocket as she began to walk away from the scene with the slight adrenaline that came with pulling the trigger tingle throughout her body.

This was perfectly normal to her at this point at this point. Killing. She of course killed her first person when she was only eight, but it was all the same. She never felt guilt, and she never felt regret for those people. They were only trash that got in her 'Aniue's' way. That needed to be 'taken care of'. They meant nothing to her. Nothing other than Shogo meant anything to her.

It revolved quite often on that day. That day when she first felt that fear of being tossed away. That day when she was broken to the point of no longer living.

Every drop of blood on her hands, every sin piled on her souls, it was all nothing in comparison to how she felt that day. Shogo was the fuel that ran her life, but it was that very day that reminded her the smallest taste of how it felt when she thought she had been tossed aside. When, for so long, she believed that she was actually thrown away.

That day, that is the day her darkest fear was first born, and know, she'll kill just about anyone for both the sake of making Shogo happy, and to not have to feel gut retching feeling ever again.

'What was that quote Aniue was saying earlier?... Right.' Her voice was soft, but still had a sort of happiness to it. "Her life was beast-like, and devoid of pity; And, being so, shall have little want of pity."

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Psycho Pass. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

16 Years Old

 _ **Two years. Two whole years she tired. She tried over and over again to hope that maybe if she did he'd come back.**_

Him.

 ** _But still he remained absent. He still remained missing. He still remained completely out of her grasp._**

 ** _He really left her._**

Aniki.

 _ **He's gone now. He really has thrown her aside, and she doesn't know how to reach out for him. She's lost him for good. She was left here and now he'll find someone else to be of use to him better than she could ever be…**_

 _ **Now, what else is there for her? Two whole year, and nothing. It's the anniversary of when he first disappeared. Midnight was only two minutes away.**_

 _ **For so long she tried to wait, she tried to hope, but she really doesn't have him anymore. For those long,** _ long, ** _two years she tried to think over and over again about what it could have possibly been that lead him to no longer need her, to throw her away, and each and every theory led to a plunge in the heart and an overwhelming guilt that wished she had done better._**

 ** _Now, there's nothing. There's no,_** Aniki, **_so there's nothing. Her reason to live, her reason to put effort, her reason to love, it was all gone. It all disappeared once he walked out of her life._**

 ** _So, why should she bother anymore? She continues to have the top grades, and she continues to be showered with admirers, but none of that meant a damn thing to her. Not without him. Nothing had any sense of right without him._**

 ** _That's why she stood up at the rooftop of her empty mansion, and stared down at the steep drop with empty black eyes. Her nanny had gone home hours ago, and her mother was with some other desperate attempt for money, so she would have no disturbance-not that her mother would care much._**

 ** _With her soul gone, and her heart silent, she pulled out her phone from the pocket of her robe. She went through it slowly, and found the last message her precious, wonderful, lost_ ** Aniki **_sent her._**

"Goodnight, Nao."

 ** _Her eyes watered once again, as they did over and over for the hellish two years, but she felt much too weak to sob. So, the tears fell silently as she stared at the time, unmoving as it remained at 23:59._**

 ** _She felt it only fitting to wait till exactly midnight, to wait for the very last moment, and evidently find nothing._**

 ** _There's nothing else left for her, so she'll just take her leave. She didn't know what laid ahead in the afterlife. She tried to envision the heaven or hell that her_ ** Aniki _ **had countless times over and over painted to her. However, without his words, she couldn't picture anything.**_

 _ **Right now, to her, death just meant nothing. Her existence would be wiped out, and she wouldn't even feel nothingness because nothing will be left of her.**_

 _ **Naoko didn't care. She didn't care anymore. If her** _ Aniki **_stopped caring about her, then so will she._**

 ** _Finally, it was 0:00. Midnight. Her time was up. It's time to die._**

 ** _Without any feeling, she began to close her phone, and stuff it back into her-_**

.BZZZZZZZ.

 ** _'What now?' She thought meekly._**

 ** _...She knew the chances. She knew it was more likely that the devil himself was sending an early 'Welcome to Hell' message to her… But… But she… There's no reason to not at least...check._**

 ** _Ready to just feel another overwhelming disappointment she pulled the phone back into her line of vision, and, with shaking hands, awoke it…_**

 ** _. . . Her eyes went wide, and a short breath was let out as she stared down at the words she never thought she'd see again._**

New Message From: Shogo

 ** _With no hesitation in the slightest, she used both her trembling hands to immediately open her phone and look for the message. She found it, and, with her heart pounding in her ears, she read it all as fast as possible._**

"Hello. I'm glad you haven't changed your number, it makes it much easier to contact you. I know its been long, and I know I've kept you waiting far too long, but I had a few things I needed to take care of before I could bring in my favorite follower-hopefully if you still are one.

"There's a lot more things that need to be done before I could bring you into the picture, afterall, I want it all perfect before you get here. Let's also not forget the fact that you're still just a child right now, so I'll wait until you've finally become a woman.

"Meaning, you would have to wait until you've turned eighteen. Once that day comes, I'll come for you, but you would have to make sure you get rid of all our traces. Our home and family must be taken care of before we leave.

"It's still your choice of course. Whether you wish to continue living a normal life and forget about me completely, or if you'll continue to serve by my side as faithfully as you so perfectly did all those years in the past. You must pick one destiny. Either way, we would still meet again, but the decision is up to you on whether you want us to meet as enemies or allies.

"So, what do you wish?"

 ** _Tears burned in her eyes as she didn't stop for a single heartbeat before immediately pushing the reply button, and writing in her one and only response._**

"I will serve you, until you no longer need me."

 ** _Pressing 'SEND' she waited for nearly a century for a reply, and when she got one she didn't blink an eye before reading it._**

"I was hoping for that. Well then, I look forward to it. In just under two years, I'll see you again, Nao."

 ** _. . . She fell. She lost all control over her body, and she fell._**

 ** _The wind was nearly knocked out of her as her barely covered back met with the roof of her mansion, but she could hardly feel it._**

 ** _Tears fell from her black eyes, that were just moments ago lifeless. There was no despair in her tears, only light. The light to once again live. The light to once again serve. And the sudden burst of the never dying light to love._**

 ** _A smile that never pulled at the edges of her mouth as much as before formed from her cherry pink lips, and she even let out a few laughs that couldn't amount even close to the relief she felt._**

 ** _The hope that had died long ago, the dreams that died long ago, the despair that died long ago, the life that died long ago, she could feel it all explode back into her very being in almost a millisecond._**

 ** _She was so happy it was almost painful._**

 ** _With tears of pure joy streaming down her pale cheeks, with a smile of pure relief spread across her beautiful face, with her hands clinging to her phone-to her message of hope-with pure exhilaration, she never felt happier in her life to have the patients that she did right now._**

 ** _'Aniki!Aniki!Aniki!Aniki!Aniki!' Was all that played in her head over and over again, until she fell into the best sleep in too long. Much, much too long._**

* * *

23 Years Old

"Nao… Nao…"

Her eyes opened to the gentle calls of her name, and she was happy to find the usual hand placed on her head.

She took notice of the situation, and saw that they were on her bed. He sat at the edge fully clothed, and she remained heavily wrapped in her blanket naked underneath.

Her Aniue smiled down at her, and she felt blissful with her situation, and she just wanted to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. She wanted to pull him down into bed with her, and for them both to go back to a peaceful slumber. She didn't do any of that, of course, but she could still feel content with simply this.

"You're awake now?" His gentle voice asked her.

She gave him a tired nod, and locked her pitch black eyes with his beautifully golden ones.

"That's too bad. I wanted to continue looking at your sleeping face."

Naoko's heart skipped a beat at the unexpected comment, she even had to try her hardest from blushing.

"Calling your name was also rather nice."

Another skip, and another desperate attempt of concealment. 'He's being oddly kind today.' She thought wearily.

Then, she remembered. It's tomorrow. His plan, the plan that her precious Aniue had been planning for so long, would go into action tomorrow. Everything they've done up until now was leading to this moment. Soon, his dream will come true.

She didn't in any way mind the things he said, but it worried her about the emotions he must be feeling that influenced him to say it.

'Call my name more.' And, 'Let's both go back to sleep.' were the things she wanted to tell him, but instead she just left it into a little silence of their eyes connected.

Oblivious to his heart's wish, Naoko watched him as he leaned down to her ear.

"You remember what you will be doing tomorrow, right?"

Her heart sunk at the memory. In the plan, she isn't with Shogo. She is to remain with Gu-Sung, of all people, as his protection.

Every last part of her wanted to protest so that she may go with her Aniue instead, but she just kept her mouth shut about it, and nodded along to the plan. It especially frustrated her when Gu-Sung gave her an all knowing smirk when he left. He knew just how pissed she was that she wasn't going to be by her Aniue's side.

"Stand by Gu-Sung as a protector."

"Good."

She hated it.

Her life's purpose is to be with _him_. With her Aniue. With Shogo.

But his orders, something she _must_ follow, is to go with someone else. Not only did she hate that she wasn't going to be with him, and instead be with Gu-Sung, but she was also worried beyond belief about whatever could possibly happen to him without her there to protect him.

Naoko trusted absolutely no one else to protect him better than her because she's the only person in the world that has no greater of happiness than to simply follow him, be by his side, and see him happy. She couldn't possibly trust in anyone else to care about him as much as she did.

No one.

She was always there for him, and she knows she always will, even if not actually at his side.

"Now," He pulled back from her ear, and, with his face just two and a half inches from her's, he smiled down at her, "what do you wish to do before said mission?"

His thumb caressed her cheek, and she subconsciously shivered at the overly gentle touch.

Naoko thought back to her unusually nice dream.

It was there that revealed the answer because never in her life has she found herself happier than when she gets to do as such. Even if it were cruel, kind, or somewhere in gray, it still made her happy. Even if she didn't always agree, deep down, she could find happiness in it.

"Whatever Aniue wishes."

He paused for a moment, as though he had caught a glimpse of something unreal. However, he seemed to shake it off in a blink of an eyes because he just went back to his usual self.

"That so?"

She gave him a quick nod, and he just let out a slight chuckle.

With focused eyes, she watched him grab a thick book from her bedside drawer, and link his eyes back to hers.

"I wish to read to Nao, and, when she falls back asleep, to watch her slumbering face again."

Those words sent another electricity of happiness to shock her in every portion of her being. It took everything to not smile, blush, or show any emotion at all.

She only nodded because she knew to actually speak would give herself away.

"Alright then, 'Perhaps one did not want to be loved so much as to be understood.'"

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN)** Sorry that took awhile, but... you know... life...

* * *

18 Years Old

 _ **Blood was splattered all over her hands and clothes, and, in a sick way, she was pleased. Of course, she was happy because she fulfilled an order of her Aniki's nicely, but the part of her, that had been picturing this day for as long as she could remember, felt happy.**_

 _ **Naoko stared down at her**_ **Mother** _ **, lying dead on the floor. The slash across her throat still oozed blood onto the carpet, but she had stopped struggling and gurgling on her own blood a while ago already.**_

 _ **She couldn't stop staring. It was the woman she hated most in the entire world, the woman that constantly had to bash harsh words at her precious Aniki for no reason at all, and she was now dead here on the floor. It was priceless.**_

 _ **All those times she told Shogo he would be better off dead played in Naoko's mind, and she felt a slight tug at the edge of her lips. It was done, and the**_ **bitch** _**of a woman would never come back. She could never use her tongue to hurt her Aniki, and she could never try to haunt them.**_

 _ **Finally, one of Aniki's shackles have been broken.**_

" _ **AAAAHHHH!"**_

 _ **With her hand tightening on the handle of the knife, Naoko looked over her shoulder and looked at her nanny with cold eyes.**_

 _ **Knowing this would be her last time alive as well, Naoko takes one good look at her.**_

 _ **She was a plump woman, and she had traces of wrinkles on her face, being that she was a little past forty-five. Her skin was olive tan, her eyes were dirt brown, and she was rather short. On terms of beauty, she was just about average. She'd almost looked nothing like Naoko who was an altogether natural beauty. The only thing that Naoko got from her were her raven black curls, but**_ **her's** _**had strands of grey entangled in the mix.**_

 _ **This was the woman that gave birth to her, and this was the woman that constantly tried to make up for giving her away to her 'father'. In the process, ignoring Aniki.**_

 _ **She looked at her petrified, and her hands up to her mouth, as though trying to hold back another scream. And Naoko only looked at her blankly.**_

" _ **N-N-N-Nao...ko-sa-"**_

" _ **Are you about to ask me 'why?'" Naoko said-growing tired of her stutter and pause.**_

 _ **However, the only response she got was more shivering, and, somehow, that just annoyed her.**_

 _ **She took a step toward her, and, her own biological mother, took a quick step back. Naoko expected nothing less.**_

" _ **I did it because Aniki told me to."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened more to this, and-to Naoko's absolute disgust-she even saw some relief.**_

" _ **B-But Shog-"**_

" **DON'T SAY HIS NAME!** " _**She didn't want his precious name to be tainted by her tongue.**_

 _ **There was a part of her-a part still pumping with adrenaline for her mother's death-that was somewhat satisfied with the look her nanny gave her. It was a look that showed she never really knew her, because not once in her entire life had she ever witness even the tip of the iceberg to what Naoko was.**_

" _ **Someone like you, someone that was never there for him, someone that would never nurture him, someone that never**_ **understood** _**him, doesn't deserve**_ **any** _**right to so much as speak his name." With each venomous word, Naoko took another step closer to the woman, and she walked back in response-pure fear growing in her eyes.**_

 _ **Eventually, the woman finally hit the wall, and she looked from side to side to find an escape, but seemed to find none since she looked back to Naoko with terrified eyes.**_

" _ **P-Please Naoko! Y-You don't-You don't have to kill for hi-!"**_

 _ **But she was cut off short once Naoko threw the knife directly next to her head-missing by only an inch.**_

 _ **The woman let out a pitiful squeak that showed how speechless she'd become out of fear. Naoko watched her soundlessly fall to the ground with her eyes pouring with tears.**_

 _ **Naoko stood over her, and pulled out the other knife-tightly strapped to her thigh-and held it well in grip as she looked down at her. "You're right, I don't**_ **have** _ **to kill for Aniki, but I do anyways. I do it because I**_ **want** _**to. Because I want to do whatever it takes to make him happy. With every slash, with every drop of blood, and anything else he could ever ask of me…" She took a moment, and, with her next words so pleasingly in mind, Naoko couldn't help but smile. "I'll paint a path to his very precious dreams."**_

 _ **The nanny shook and trembled, and, when Naoko raised the knife up high, she immediately shot up and grabbed hold of her leg desperately. "PLEASE! PLEASE NAOKO! I-I'M YOUR MOTHER! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU-YOU JUST CAN-!"**_

 _ **It was a clean slice.**_

 _ **Naoko watched her hands fly away from her leg, and go to her gashing throat-just the same way her**_ **mother** _**did.**_

 _ **Naoko stood over her as she twitched and made choked on her own blood.**_

" _ **...I don't care whether or not you brought me into this world because once you get down to it," Naoko looked down at her 'mother' straight in the eyes as her last seconds went ticking away. "Aniki is the one that truly gave me life."**_

* * *

23 Years Old

"Naoko-chan, you're choosing the wrong time to be daydreaming."

After giving herself a mental shake of her head, Naoko looked back unpleasantly to the person she currently needed to _protect_ -that just smirked to himself as he sat with his computer.

She absolutely abhorred Gu-Sung more than most people. Not only was has he stuck for far too long, but _him_ in general was nothing short of annoying. He knew how much she distrusted anyone that got near Aniue, so _he_ apparently found it fun to go on to her about whichever new pet is getting "close to your master."

"You really shouldn't ruin that pretty face with such a nasty scowl." Her anger only rose as she looked down at him-typing away-as he smiled happily. She just darkened her glare, and bit her tongue from replying. "After all," he stopped his typing for a moment to look up at her with seemingly closed eyes, "would your master like you already getting wrinkles so young?"

On one hand she was irritated at his useless commenting, but she did, unconsciously, stop her glaring. He seemed to have caught it because laughing as he went back to...whatever he was doing.

"Just stick to working, and enough trying to conversate." 'You have to please Aniue.'

That just made Gu-Sung chuckle, annoying Naoko more. "Don't worry imouto-chan. I'm capable of working and talking."

Naoko just bit her tongue again, and looked away-actually doing her reluctant job. She was too tired to deal with him. All this tiredness came from her Aniue. In all the past few years, this is one of the longest amount of time she's been apart from him, and it filled her with anxiety. So far, there hasn't been much sign of any investigators other than the one down with them, but there should be more-according to Aniue. She trusted him to be able to defend himself against your average person, but that still didn't stop her from worrying, especially since she saw that one _dog_ that seemed to have something personal against Anuie. It's that one that worried her, and it was that one she wanted to protect Aniue from. It's the one she wanted to kill.

"You know what I've noticed?"

Naoko was snapped out of her train of thoughts by the sound of Gu-Sung's voice. 'How annoying you are?'

He didn't look at her, and his tone didn't sound joking, but he still smiled was he worked. "You've certainly done a lot of nasty things, and you're also probably mentally unstable-maybe even in every sense of the word. But, once you get down to it, you're just a little girl in love."

This took her off guard. Of course, there was absolutely no doubt that she was in love, but she didn't understand what he meant by that. "I'm not a child."

"No, but you're like one." And, before Naoko could even glare at him again, he continued. "You'll do just about everything to catch your loved ones attention-"

"I do it to _help_ him-!"

"Of course you do, but you also want praise from him. You want him to look at only you after all, and make it a point that you'll do _anything_ for him"

Naoko's temper was rising. "Don't act as though _you_ understand-"

"And I suppose, in a way, I find it admirable. You too have about one of the oddest relationships I've ever seen. Neither of you are exactly saints-though you'd probably disagree-and yet there's a sort of high school, butterfly romance here. It's almost funny how you're too scared to actually confess."

Naoko wanted to snap something at him, but her mouth tasted suddenly dry, and she didn't know why. She just looked off down the room, and tried to not think too hard about what he was saying, knowing it'd just make her agree with him-something she absolutely _didn't_ want to do. "Why are you bringing up nonsense?"

"I thought I'd get this stuff off my shoulder in case I die today." It didn't really surprise Naoko that his tone didn't shift from the mention of his possible demise-though, _technically_ it was her job to make sure he didn't die today. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Naoko didn't even have to think about it. "You're a useful annoyance."

He just laughed. "What else was I expecting?"

"Has the intruder been dealt with?" 'I don't want anyone in the way of Aniue's plans.' She also just wanted to change the subject-knowing she won't be able to stop him from trying to talk to her.

"I'll just check." With that he began to make contact, and Naoko just looked away from him and kept her eyes peeled down the only path directly toward them. "How's it going there? Did you kill the guy?"

" _Sorry I turned the table on him._ "

Naoko's eyes slightly twitched at the sound of his voice. Her first thought was how incompetent the people they had were to let themselves get so easily killed, but her second thought was that she remembered this voice. It took her a moment to realize it was one of the dogs to the team that is constantly nipping at their heels. 'But why is he alone?' Naoko thought quietly. Then it hit her right before the _damn dog_ said it.

" _My friends are after your boss right now._ "

' _He's_ here.' The image of the black haired _bastard_ being here and after her most precious person flashed into her mind. When the pair left the computer room upstairs they hadn't explained to her why they were splitting up, but now she got it. Aniue was playing bait for the mad dog after him. He was putting himself into danger to get the _**dog**_ away from Gu-Sung.

Naoko tried to tell herself Aniue could take him on one on one, that she's never seen anyone capable of beating him. But she couldn't stop her eyes from widening, or her hands from shaking. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but only realized she couldn't breath properly. They couldn't shoot him, his hue will always protect him from that. But she found it increasingly hard to not think about how he's surrounded by people she could never trust, not in a million lives.

The two boys continued to talk, and soon were done-leaving silence. But Naoko couldn't absorb any of it. All she could think about were the endless possible outcomes to her Aniue, the one she loves most. Her mind pounded, her hands-holding up her handgun-trembled, her eyes remained wide, and she continued to grow more and more unable to breathe.

'I have to go to him.' Was the thought the kept echoing louder and louder in her mind but she couldn't move, Aniue told her not to move. She wanted desperately to rush to him, and protect him from all that want to hurt him, but she had to listen to him when he told her what he needed. She can't, but she needed to. But she _can't_ , but she _needed_ to. _But she can't, but if she doesn't do anything, Aniue could di-_

"Go off to your master."

Naoko snapped out of it, and looked desperately at Gu-Sung-his smile still there. "Wh-Wha-"

"Firstly, Makishima-san told me that I'm to be giving you orders, so if I tell you you can go back to him then you can. Secondly, I'm nearly done with what I'm doing, so a spotter is growing more and more unnecessary. Third, and finally," he stopped for a moment, and looked up at her, "I have no use for a bodyguard that can't even hold her gun right."

There was a quiet pause, and Naoko stared at him, making sure this wasn't another one of his jokes. Once he turned back to his work, Naoko didn't pause to take a breath as she immediately began sprinted right toward the exit. She had to reach him, she had to go to him. If she was even a little bit late, there's no telling what could happen.

Her feet pounded on the metal floors, and her breath came out uneven. Her very presence was sending off echoed noises around the basement. She gave no care to stealth or logic or even strength. Nothing meant a damn thing to her except getting to her _Aniue_ before anyone else dare lay a hand on him!

However, in her path were some dead lackeys, and a slightly wounded _dog_.

She was just about ready to just pass him, and make her way through, but as soon as his eyes fell on her, he held up a nail gun. By instinct, Naoko had pulled up her own gun at the same time. And, to her absolute displeasure, they were locked in stalemate.

"You're on their side?" He asked, gesturing to the dead bodies.

Naoko felt and showed irritation. "I'm on Aniue's side." She spat bitterly. "Now, move. I don't care to fight you, I only care to leave." 'Gu-Sung can deal with you for all I care."

But he didn't falter. "I'm going to assume that 'Aniue' is Makishima, and that you're leaving to him. Right?"

She grinded her teeth tightly. "That's none of your concern-"

"It is since my friends are up there with him."

Naoko grew increasingly angry, but could do nothing other than try to think her way out of this. But her anxiety and impatience were clouding her better judgment. She just decided to get this over with and kill him.

-IGOS-

Unfortunately, it was nowhere near as easy as she assumed. In the end, she did manage to leave, but she was still wounded from a nail to the shoulder, and a kick to the back. It was certainly nowhere near as bad as she had left him-though he still remained alive.

A kill like that would not have been so difficult if she hadn't underestimated him, and was actually clear headed enough to properly strike. But her mind was fogged with only one person and his safety.

So, with one hand on her bleeding shoulder, and the other to her gun she ran up the steps as fast as she could, and ran right up the escalator toward the elevator. More worry swept over her when she saw they were unlocked. It could have been been Gu-Sung, but it could also have been… Without a second of hesitation she pushed the button she- _painfully_ -waited for the elevator to get to its destination. It felt like an eternity of waiting, and she bit down harshly on her thumb as she watched the numbers indicate the floor she was one.

Once it got to where it needed to be, she didn't wait for the doors to open all the way and rushed right through. She saw the dead body on the floor-one of their own-and more worry plummeted into the pit of her stomach. ' _They were here!_ ' She continued to race up the stairs, and her breathing became more and more ragged as her mind raced more and more about everything she worked for years to prevent.

She saw the door to the top of the tower, and she knew that it had to be there. _He_ had to be there, her Aniue.

Naoko rushed right to, and once she stood there, her eyes-hazed with adrenaline-scanned the area, and that's how she snapped.

It was nowhere nearly as bad as she was imagining, but that didn't change the way her blood pumped when she saw her _precious Aniue laying on the floor in cuffs unconscious._ Her eyes immediately landed on the girl that was standing up just fine, staring at Naoko with eyes of shock. It was the _damn_ _ **bitch**_ _that lead the whole_ _ **fucking**_ _pack!_

Naoko felt it all boil up in a burning rage-all of it pointed to the _**whore**_!

All she could hear was a shout from one of the _**mutts**_ and the piercing sound of the wind in her ears as she raced forward with murderous eyes pointed to the one that did this.

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


End file.
